OFFSystem
The Owner-Free File System (OFFSystem, or OFF for short) is a peer-to-peer distributed file system through which all shared files are represented by randomized data blocks. The system is referred to as a brightnet to contrast its method of operation with that of private file sharing systems known as darknets. OFF was created with the expressed intention "to cut off some gangrene-infested bits of the copyright industry." History On August 14, 2006, CaptainMorgan of The Big Hack posted a letter of "closing" addressed to the "Copyright Industry Associations of America" (such as the RIAA and MPAA), stating that they have created OFF with the purpose of ending "all of your problems with consumer copyright infringement." How it works Upon file insertion, the OFFSystem creates randomized "blocks" of data, each one 128Kb in size. After insertion, a URL is created which can later be used to re-assemble user-added (non-random) data into its original form. Essentially, the OFFSystem works on the same principle as a one time pad commonly used for encrypting messages during World War II. A block of random numbers is associated to a cypher key. Because the numbers in the data block are random, only the key gives them meaning. This allows the same block to be used with multiple keys to represent different parts of different messages. Notably, any given block may used an infinite number of files for reconstruction purposes, thus making it impossible for an entity to claim that any one block should fall under their copyright. No data stored in the system is encrypted, compressed, or split into chunks, due to the fact that it does not represent the original data inserted to begin with. Transmission of non-copyrighted material It can be seen with the OFFSystem that randomized data blocks used in copyrighted works can be used to represent portions of various non-copyrighted works, and the other way around. Only the combination of specific data blocks paired with the key pertaining to a particular file to be retrieved allows any human-readable content to be accessed. As a result of the randomized way that the OFFSystem stores data, it is argued that no set of blocks is any more copyrighted than another. It then becomes apparent that no data bearing a direct relationship to any copyrighted material is ever transferred between peers. All retrieval of any creative works is done exclusively on the user's local machine. Brightnets vs. darknets The OFF System has been described by its proponents as a "brightnet" in order to contrast its operation with that of private darknets or anonymized peer to peer systems such as freenet. Instead of hiding the users' IP addresses, the shared data is randomized and can only be retrieved if all required blocks are present in addition to the retrieval URL. Individually, however, each block is nothing more than arbitrary digital white noise. The data stored in the OFFSystem can not be considered a derivative work of the original content due to the fact that it is randomized. While users of a darknet may attempt to share copyrighted material via obfuscation methods (encryption, masking IP, limited number of trusted users), a brightnet shares no copyrighted material because no one can claim ownership any of the data blocks stored in the system. Overhead in practise The trickery used to make this a legal means of data distribution comes with some overhead, varying between 50 to 200% according to the configuration of OFF. Example: to replicate a 1 MB mp3 at the receiver's end, you need: *3.0 MB transferred data for light users, with small local caches, assigned upload, uptime. *1.5 MB transferred data for heavy users, with large local caches, assigned upload, uptime. References # "Are you anarchists?" Retrieved on August 16, 2006 # The Digital Douwd letter declaring war on the Copyright Industry Associations of America. External links * [http://wiki.offdev.org OFF System Development wiki] * [http://offsystem.sourceforge.net/wordpress/ OFF System Development homepage] * [http://thebighack.org/ The Big Hack] Provides news on issues related to brightnets and the OFF System. * [http://offsystem.info/CopyNumbCJ.pdf On copyrightable numbers with an application to the Gesetzklageproblem] - A detailed explanation of the mathematical principles behind the OFF System. (pdf) * [http://board.planetpeer.de/index.php/board,89.0.html/ OFF System support forum (deutsch)] Support forum for OFF System. * [http://board.planetpeer.de/index.php/board,88.0.html OFF System support forum (english)] Support forum for OFF System. Category:File sharing networks de:OFFSystem fr:OFFSystem it:Owner Free Filing System